


Assassination

by JulesHawke



Series: N7 month [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Assassination, Gangs, Gen, Language, Murder, Swearing, children as criminals, underage crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: Trained at a young age to kill, to survive in a world where to fit in you had to be good at what you did Shepard's natural abilities were honed and fine tuned. At sixteen she was very good at her job.





	Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> Fallen behind due to real life getting in the way but aiming to catch up.
> 
> Prompt: assassination

She was good at her job. The target had died without a sound, oblivious to her presence, while his security detail sat in the next room. Wiping her knife on his shirt before sheathing it in her boot, she slipped back out the window, closing it behind her, and slid down the drainpipe. Her boots silent as she hit the ground and disappeared into the shadows.

Returning to the warehouse she climbed through a window and crept upstairs, avoiding the steps she knew made a noise. Glancing through the grimy window she grinned, crouched and very slowly opened the door, just wide enough for her to squeeze through, staying low as she closed it behind her. Still crouching she hurried across the dimly lit room, coming up behind the chair.

‘It’s done.’ She stood up and whispered into the ear of the man sitting at a terminal.

‘Jesus fucking Christ!’ Finch yelped and the chair bounced backwards as he jumped to his feet. ‘For fucks sake, Shepard, don’t fucking do that.’ He placed his hand on his chest as he gasped for breath.

Laughing Shepard dropped into the chair on the other side of his desk. Finch growled at her as she placed her boots on the polished surface. He took great pride in his desk, it’s clean, oiled wood a startling contrast to the dirty walls around it.

‘Get your fucking feet off my desk.’ He pushed them down. ‘At least there’s no blood on them.’

She grimaced, remembering her first kill where she’d unthinkingly stepped in the blood of her victim. Luckily, she lost the blood in the creek as she returned to the old power station they’d been using as their hideout then. The beating she’d suffered for her slip up had resulted in a broken nose and torn shoulder ligaments that still pained her.

Three year later, at sixteen, she’d learned her lessons well.

‘You know some other politician will take over his cause.’ She pulled off a glove and picked at a fingernail that had been catching the lining. ‘There’s too many gang related killings.’

‘Yeah, well eventually they’ll get the message and leave us alone.’ Finch sounded like he actually believed it.

The Tenth Street Reds were the biggest gang on the south side of Seattle, managing to keep out of the gang wars that plagued the north and mid-town areas. They had legitimate business fronts they couldn’t afford to lose. So they took it upon themselves to take care of any politician or person of note who even mentioned wiping out the gangs.

For Shepard the Reds were family, the only one she’d ever known since they found her on the street at seven years old when she’d run away from a foster home. Life was hard but fair. Do your job, don’t cause trouble and stay out of the limelight. She did that easily.

She could disappear into shadow, blend in so well she became invisible, Finch had seen her natural ability early and ordered her trained in weapons, infiltration, reading, writing and speaking so she could fit in anywhere. Now her name sat at the top of the tally board he kept on his wall and she carried out the toughest jobs. Which meant she had enemies inside her own family. Every kill compared hers but no-one in the gang had her natural skills. They had no chance of getting to the top. She’d started looking over her shoulder in her own home and she didn’t like it.

Finch flicked on the vid screen, surfing through channels until he found what he wanted. Shepard dropped her head back and closed her eyes, listening as the reporter tried to make the news exciting, probably hoping for a promotion if he gained audience favour.

‘We’re reporting live from the home of Senator Anthony Rodman who was assassinated tonight. The Senator was recently in the news for his stance on combating gangs in the greater Seattle area. Police believe this was a gang assassination but as yet have no clues as the killer left behind no evidence of their presence.

‘Repeating the sad news. We are reporting live on the assassination of Senator Rodman.’

Shepard grinned. Yep, she was good at her job.


End file.
